


Making The Most Of It

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Almost Perfect, Jack and Ianto make the most of Ianto's new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Most Of It

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Almost Perfect but before Ianto returns to his normal self. This is technically het smut.

“I’m only a woman for one more night, you know.”

Jack grinned broadly. “Then let’s make the most of it…”

He held his hand out, palm up, offering it to Ianto and beaming. The woman bearing Ianto’s name smiled at the Captain and slid his hand into Jack’s much larger palm. “You’ve been wanting this since you first saw I was a woman.”

Jack smirked and pulled his lover closer, making Ianto’s breath hitch and his heartbeat race. “Do you blame me?” he asked, running his hand up Ianto’s thigh, pulling his dress up a little.

Ianto shivered and placed a hand in the centre of Jack’s chest, pushing him back a step. “Not here, Jack,” he said, wishing his resolve was stronger. The look in Jack’s eyes would be enough to make a nun give up her vow of celibacy.

Jack pouted and nodded his head, giving Ianto back his personal space and leading him to the invisible lift. “I can wait until we get back to your place,” he replied, not sure if he was trying to convince Ianto or himself.

To Ianto’s surprise, Jack kept his promise completely. He kept his hands to himself and his eyes above Ianto’s neck; for that Ianto was extremely grateful for. It was weird enough to be propositioning Jack in a woman’s body, without the additional reminder that he had breasts.

At Ianto’s apartment Jack kept up the chivalrous actions, reaching up to take Ianto’s coat from his shoulders and hanging it up, before placing his own greatcoat on the hook next to Ianto’s little black jacket.

“Do you…?” Jack began but was cut off when Ianto stepped forward and crashed their mouths together.

It was harder to kiss Jack from this angle and took a moment to get used to. But when Jack realised he was being kissed, he wrapped his arms around Ianto’s lithe body and picked him up with an ease he never could have possessed had Ianto still been a man.

Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist tightly, pressing as much of his body against the Captain’s as he could. Their lips parted and Jack’s tongue entered his mouth. It felt different to Ianto. Like Jack’s tongue had grown in size since they had last kissed. Although Ianto knew he was being stupid; it was his own mouth that had shrunk in size.

“Ianto,” Jack panted, pulling his mouth away from Ianto’s. “Are you sure about this? I mean…”

Ianto cut him off before he could finish his sentence with another kiss. “Yes, I’m sure,” he murmured, taking Jack’s lower lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug. “Take me to bed, Jack,” he murmured, his voice low and sultry.

Jack groaned at the tone of her voice and carefully lowered him, steadying him when he almost lost his balance. The immortal reached down and placed his hand in Ianto’s, lacing their fingers together as Jack lead him into the bedroom.

They paused at the foot of the bed and Jack turned to look at Ianto. His face was flushed, no doubt in anticipation of what was about to happen, and his lips were swollen from their previous kisses.

Jack leant forward, bringing his hand up and brushing Ianto’s hair away from his face before capturing his lips again.

Ianto groaned against his mouth and Jack felt hands on his shoulder blades, trying to drag him as close as possible. “Jack,” Ianto breathed against Jack’s lips. “Please…”

A groan escaped Jack and he kissed Ianto again, deeper than before and began stripping them of their clothes.

Jack’s hands were gentle against Ianto’s skin when he reached around and unhooked his bra. The Captain’s lips never left Ianto’s as he slid each strap down his arms and let the garment fall to the floor. 

Ianto didn’t feel any embarrassment about being half naked in front of Jack; he had slept with him many times before, although, admittedly, never in his present condition. But any embarrassment he might have thought he should feel was absent as he reached for Jack’s belt.

When they were both naked, Jack nudged Ianto back towards the bed; silently urging him to lie down. As always, Ianto knew just what Jack wanted and laid down, resting his head against the pillows.

Jack watched him lay back with lust filled eyes and murmured, “Gorgeous.” He ducked his head and pressed a kiss on Ianto’s hip.

Ianto gasped at the feel of Jack’s mouth on his body and arched up into his touch.

The immortal pulled back, a smile dragging the corners of his mouth up. “Have you experimented with this body, yet?” he asked softly, sitting back on his heels and looking down at Ianto.

This time Ianto did flush as he nodded his head; of course he had experimented with touching himself. It had been one of the first things he had done after recovering from the panic attack his newly acquired gender had caused.

Jack groaned at the thought of Ianto pleasuring himself in his new body and leant down, kissing him deeply. “Show me,” he requested, his mouth still firmly pressed against Ianto’s.

Ianto echoed Jack’s groan with one of his own as the Captain leant back so he could see all of his lover’s body.

Two hands, smaller than Ianto was used to, slid down his body confidently; he had done before, he knew what he was doing now. He brushed his thumb across a nipple, making his mouth fall open at the feeling that shot through him, before the hand continued down his torso.

His left hand remained on his chest, teasing one nipple then the other, while his right hand slid between his legs. He wasn’t surprised to feel that he was already wet; just the knowing that Jack was watching him, made his ache with need.

Ianto gasped softly when his index finger brushed over the folds of skin that were so sensitive. 

His eyes flicked up to Jack’s face and he felt another surge of passion rush through him at the lust and love he saw in Jack’s eyes as he watched and stroked himself as well.

Several strokes later, Ianto was beginning to build up a thin sheen of sweet and he pulled his hand away, not wanting to come unless Jack was inside him. “Come here,” he commanded, holding his hand out to Jack.

Obligingly Jack took his hand in his own and drew the fingers into his mouth, tasting Ianto’s new texture and taste. When he was certain the digits were clean, he withdrew them from his mouth a pressed a kiss to the back of Ianto’s hand. 

“You taste delicious,” he murmured, leaning over Ianto and kissing him hotly. “But I want to be inside you, more than anything,” he admitted.

Ianto groaned and gripped Jack’s biceps tightly. “God,” he whispered. “I want you inside me too.”

Jack grinned and kissed him even deeper. While Ianto was distracted with the kiss, Jack reached down and pressed his index finger hard against Ianto’s clit. 

The startled groan and the way he arched his body against Jack’s was a gorgeous thing to witness. “Oh,” Ianto panted, canting his hips forward in an attempt to convince Jack into repeating the action. “Do that again,” he eventually requested when the older man didn’t get the hint.

“What?” Jack asked feigning confusion. “This?”

He repeated the action and Ianto nodded his head fervently. “Do you like that?” he asked, a smirk on his lips as he watched Ianto’s face contort with pleasure when he did it again.

Ianto tried to glare at him, but when Jack pressed his finger inside him, his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. “Jack…” he panted when Jack curled his finger, stroking his insides leisurely. “Please…”

Jack chuckled and kissed him once more, before withdrawing and licking his finger clean. “Mmmm,” he murmured, opening his eyes and meeting Ianto’s hungry gaze.

He reached over, pulling open the drawer in the bedside cabinet. His fingers curled around a condom and he flashed Ianto a dazzling smile as he pulled back and tore the packaging open.

Before he could take the rubber from the packet, Ianto sat up and reached for it. “Let me,” he requested, taking the condom from Jack.

Jack leant back on his heels, allowing Ianto access to his achingly hard cock. The feeling of the smooth palm against his hardened erection was almost enough to undo Jack’s control and he had to take several deep breaths as Ianto rolled the condom onto him.

“There,” Ianto stated, moving back once he was satisfied his task was complete. “Perfect,” he added, leaning down and pressing a kiss against the head of Jack’s cock.

Jack groaned at the feeling and it took all his self control to not grab the back of Ianto’s head and force his cock down that all too willing throat.

“Ianto,” Jack said, his voice tight and strangled, “if you want me to fuck you, stop that.”

The chuckle Ianto let out reverberated down Jack’s cock and up his spine, before he pulled away and brought their mouths together again.

As they kissed, Jack manoeuvred them so he was leaning over Ianto, supporting his weight on his forearms on either side of his head. 

Ianto gasped when he felt Jack slide easily into his body and arched his back, dragging more of his cock inside. “Jack,” he panted, dragging his hand down Jack’s back and cupping his arse. “Please don’t hold back,” he almost pleaded.

Jack stilled and looked down at him in surprise. “Are you sure? I mean…” They have experimented with rough sex in the past – and discovered that both rather enjoyed it, if they were in the right mood. But he didn’t want to hurt Ianto.

Ianto nodded his head. “I’m sure,” he swore, wrapping his legs tighter around Jack’s body and digging his fingernails into the soft skin of his arse.

The Captain groaned and captured his lips again in a hard kiss as he began to thrust in and out of Ianto’s willing body.

They soon discovered a rhythm; Jack pushing into Ianto with an almost brutal force and Ianto screwing his hips down as hard as he could, pressing more of Jack’s cock into his body.

Ianto slid his hand down the crack between Jack’s arse cheeks and ran the tip of his finger over the other man’s entrance.

Jack quivered at the sensation and he lost his rhythm for moment, before recovering. “Ianto,” he groaned when the finger slowly slide inside him.

Easily Ianto found Jack’s prostate and he continued massaging it until Jack shifted the angle of his hips and his cock found Ianto’s G-spot.

It didn’t take much longer for them both to reach their climaxes; Jack first, then, after feeling the flood of warmth inside him, Ianto.

When he could breathe again, Jack leant up and carefully pulled out of Ianto’s body; drawing a groan of protest from the sleepy figure below him. Jack tied the condom off and placed it in the small wastebasket next to the bed, before looking back at Ianto.

Ianto’s face was adorably flushed and his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead as he looked up at Jack through heavy eyelids.

“So,” he eventually managed to speak as Jack shifted to lie next to him, “was sex with a woman everything you remembered?”

Jack laughed and, when Ianto curled into his side, wrapped his arm around him and immediately began to twist several strands of his hair around his index finger. “Everything and more,” he confessed, pressing a soft kiss against Ianto’s forehead.

“Although,” he continued, “I have to admit. I’ll be glad when you’re feeling yourself again. I miss your cock,” he pouted.

Ianto laughed and leant up, kissing away Jack’s pout before resting his head against his shoulder once more. “You and me both, Jack. You and me both.”

The End


End file.
